


Judge's Shadow

by tatersalad5001



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, i'm not sure what happened, weird free form poetry thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musing on the goods and the bads of predictability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge's Shadow

Is it worth it?

I don't notice colors very much.  
They barely register as anything but shades of gray  
But I barely register them.  
Don't stop to drink them in and savor the experience;  
This is blue. That is red.

Is it worth it?

I don't notice how things taste very often.  
I eat what I like but I barely pay attention.  
I don't look at them, don't see what I'm eating;  
This is sweet. That is bitter. 

Is it worth it?

Everything feels pointless.  
Nothing I do is really gonna matter in this time, or the next  
So why even try?  
I gave up long ago.  
I feel lost, don't know where to go.  
Taking care of myself, doing the minimum is too much of a chore.  
It's hard enough just getting by.  
I don't even know how I feel anymore.

Is it worth it?  
It is worth it, when I'm not alone.

I start seeing the colors again, if only temporarily.  
Blues, oranges, and everything between hit me all at once.  
I savor the moment, experience them all anew again  
And relish in being together.  
Your joy lifts me up and make me see them again. I see them because of you.

It is worth it, when I'm not alone.

I can taste things again, even if it's just for awhile.  
I've never eaten anything so sour, so salty.  
I shove the whole thing in my mouth, like I've never eaten before  
And I'm reminded of your laugh.  
Your caring nature makes me care and helps me seek life out. I taste them because of you.

It is worth it, when I'm not alone.

You bring something new to my life when I think it'll never change  
And I have a purpose again.  
My actions begin to matter. I see it in your face each time.  
So I start trying again, start walking down the path.  
Happiness, friendship and freedom. Sadness, loneliness and grief.  
Your actions in different times make me experience it all.  
And I finally start feeling again.

It is worth it, because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Been kinda down myself lately and my hand slipped, I'm sorry.


End file.
